Les dæmons
by Picadilly
Summary: H/D – TRAD. Lorsque Drago rencontre Harry, il sait qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un de spécial ; il suffit juste d'un temps et d'une guerre pour comprendre pourquoi. – Ceci n'est pas une créature!fic.
1. Adrasteia

**AUTEUR** : CallicoKitten

**TRADUCTION** : Picadilly

**RÉSUMÉ — **Le dæmon de Drago Malefoy trouve finalement sa forme définitive pendant leur cinquième année, et cela provoque bien des émois.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** — Crossover entre les univers de JKR et de Pullmann et l'imagination de CallicoKitten, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice du récit qui va suivre.

**RATING — **K pour ce chapitre.

_**NOTE**_ — Je n'ai pas classé cette fanfiction dans la section crossover, parce que j'avais peur de n'avoir aucun lecteur… Néanmoins, si vous n'avez pas lu l'œuvre de Pullman, voilà ce que vous devez savoir pour bien comprendre l'histoire.  
_Un dæmon (prononcer comme le mot français démon) est une créature de la trilogie _À la croisée des mondes_ de Philip Pullman.  
__Dans cette série, chaque personne « possède » un dæmon, un être de forme animale, qui fait partie d'elle. Le dæmon serait donc en quelque sorte la manifestation physique de l'âme d'un humain. Beaucoup de caractéristiques des dæmons concordent avec certains concepts de psychologie ou d'autres cultures.  
__Le dæmon est en général du sexe opposé à celui de son humain.  
__Toucher le dæmon d'un autre est totalement interdit par la morale. C'est un des plus grands tabous du monde.  
__En règle générale, une personne et son dæmon doivent rester à une courte distance l'un de l'autre, pour que le « fil » invisible qui les relie reste intact. En cas d'éloignement, les deux êtres souffrent physiquement. Forcer à séparer un dæmon de son humain cause irrémédiablement leur mort.  
_[Source : Wikipédia]

**NOTE ²** : À l"origine, CallicoKitten a écrit deux OS et une fic courte (en cours pour le moment) prenant place dans le même univers alternatif. J'ai décidé de les réunir dans ma traduction pour plus de simplicité.

**NOTE ³** : Chapitre corrigé par Kaorimiiko, un GRAND merci à elle :)

* * *

**LES DÆMONS  
Adrasteia**

Quand Harry pénètre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, les élèves sont en effervescence. Neala, son dæmon lièvre, est perchée sur son épaule, ses longues oreilles s'agitant au gré des conversations des autres dæmons.

" Il s'est passé quelque chose, Harry, " murmure-t-elle, ses moustaches lui chatouillant l'oreille. " Quelque chose de gros, pas quelque chose de grave, mais quelque chose d'intéressant. "

Harry hoche la tête, et marche un peu plus vite vers Ron et Hermione, déjà installés devant leur petit-déjeuner. Neala saute de son épaule et court rejoindre Kirek, le husky de Ron, et Adrial, le corbeau de Hermione.

" Alors, que s'est-il passé ? " demande-t-il alors qu'il s'assoit et entreprend de faire disparaître son assiette sous une montagne de bacon et d'œufs.

" Il semblerait que le dæmon de Malefoy ait trouvé sa forme définitive, " répond Ron d'une voix étouffée par une bouchée de toast.

Harry hausse un sourcil, ils sont en cinquième année et le dæmon de Malefoy ne trouve sa forme que maintenant ? En temps normal, les dæmons ne changent plus après que leur humain ait atteint l'âge de quatorze ans. Neala s'est fixée quand Harry avait douze ans, Kirek s'est fixée lors de leur premier Noël à Poudlard pendant une bataille de boule de neige et Adrial s'est fixé l'été précédant leur quatrième année. C'est donc plutôt étrange, mais Harry ne sait pas pourquoi cela cause une telle agitation, et à en juger par le regard dédaigneux que Hermione jette à Ron, elle n'en sait pas davantage.

" Franchement, Ronald, est-ce que personne ne t'as expliqué comment il fallait faire pour mâcher ? " dit-elle, avec dégoût. Puis elle se tourne vers Harry, Adrial battant des ailes pour se poser sur son épaule. " Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on en fait un tel tapage. Si son dæmon a pris des siècles pour trouver sa forme, ce n'est pas notre problème. "

Ron avale sa bouchée et lui jette un regard sombre avant de dire : " Je parie que son dæmon est un truc aussi pourri que lui, genre un cafard ou un mille-patte, " ricane-t-il, " ou sûrement une fouine. "

Harry sourit et il doit admettre qu'il est un peu intrigué, mais il a des choses plus préoccupantes en tête pour le moment que le dæmon de Drago Malefoy, alors il enfourne son petit déjeuner, et se dépêche de sortir de la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione.

C'est un samedi, ils n'ont donc pas cours, et au déjeuner Ron leur apprend que personne (sauf sans doute les Serpentard) n'a encore vu Malefoy, et qu'il y a déjà un million de rumeurs qui courent sur ce que son dæmon est devenu.

" Tu sais, " désapprouve Hermione. " Pour quelqu'un qui hait Malefoy avec autant de passion, tu es soudainement très intéressé par lui. "

Kirek taquine joyeusement Adrial, et Ron répond simplement, " Allez, Hermione. Tu dois quand même être un tout petit peu curieuse ? "

Les joues d'Hermione rougissent légèrement, et elle plonge davantage son nez dans son livre. Ron rit, et Kirek affiche un petit sourire (pour autant qu'une chienne puisse sourire), et Harry et Neala réalisent que tant qu'ils ne sauront pas ce qu'est le dæmon de Malefoy, ils n'arriveront jamais à travailler.

Heureusement, ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps car Malefoy décide de les honorer de sa présence au dîner ce soir-là.

Ron et Harry débattent des résultats du Quidditch et Hermione est absorbée par un livre à l'air incroyablement ennuyeux à propos d'un truc appelé le Magistère, quand un silence soudain tombe sur la Grande Salle. Ils relèvent la tête, et réalisent que tout le monde regarde un Drago Malefoy encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée qui remonte furtivement l'allée derrière Blaise Zabini et son serpent, ainsi que Pansy Parkinson et son carlin.

Harry cligne des yeux, surpris. Habituellement, le dæmon de Drago, Adrasteia, se change en quelque chose de blanc et d'élégant. Un loup arctique, un renard arctique, une hermine, un cygne, un tigre blanc, un léopard des neiges. Toujours aussi royale, et froide, et arrogante que lui. Mais elle n'est maintenant plus rien de tel.

Adrasteia est un phénix. Un immense phénix, d'un noir superbe. De loin, ses plumes semblent être d'un noir de jais, mais comme les Serpentard s'approchent, Harry réalise que ses plumes sont un camaïeu de couleurs, comme de l'essence sur de l'eau, en plus beau encore. Il y a des bleus nuit, et des pourpres profonds et des verts métalliques; et cet imbroglio improbable de nuances aurait dû être inharmonieux mais de façon inattendue elles forment une unité, une couleur liquide et sombre, et Harry songe qu'il pourrait regarder Adrasteia pendant des jours sans jamais parvenir à discerner toutes les couleurs de son plumage.

" C'est un peu ironique, non ? " marmonne Ron, et Kirek hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Hermione regarde Draco et Adrasteia pensivement.

Harry dit : " Elle est magnifique. "D'une voix calme, respectueuse, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Le cœur battant de Neala lui fait comprendre qu'elle en convient parfaitement.

* * *

_À suivre. _


	2. Neala

**AUTEUR**** —** CallicoKitten

**TRADUCTION**** —** Picadilly

**RÉSUMÉ — **Dans lequel le démon de Harry trouve sa forme définitive et tout le monde est surpris, sauf lui.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** — Crossover entre les univers de JKR et de Pullmann et l'imagination de CallicoKitten, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice du récit qui va suivre.

**RATING — **K pour ce chapitre.

**NOTE —** Chapitre corrigé par la formidable Kaorimiiko, qui permet à ce chapitre d'avoir un peu plus de valeur qu'une page traduite par Google, merci à elle pour son boulot !

* * *

**LES DÆMONS  
****Neala**

Neala prend sa forme définitive alors que Harry a douze ans. C'est le soir de Noël, et lui et Ron sont seuls dans leur dortoir ; Seamus, Dean et Neville sont tous rentrés chez eux pour les fêtes.

Kirek, le dæmon de Ron, a trouvé sa forme lors des fêtes de Noël l'an dernier en un chien husky au pelage blanc et rouille. Quand Kirek est resté un chien, personne n'a été surpris. Ses deux parents ont des dæmons canins, tout comme Bill (un chien-loup) et les jumeaux (un fennec et un coyote). Cela arrive parfois aux formes des dæmons, elles courent dans le sang. Comme les dæmons Malefoy qui sont toujours un animal d'un blanc neigeux, ou ceux des Smith qui appartiennent toujours à des races de blaireaux.

Le père d'Harry avait une biche pour dæmon, sa mère un petit roitelet, alors Harry n'a aucune idée de ce que Neala va devenir.

" Un lion, " plaisanterait Ron.

" Nan, un truc magique, comme une licorne, " dirait Seamus.

" Une licorne ? " reniflerait Dean, " Non, ce n'est pas assez héroïque pour le Survivant ! Ce sera un dragon ou un phénix ! Un truc du genre. "

Neala rirait doucement. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les animaux énormes, magnifiques, même lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Elle préférait les formes plus discrètes, les chats, les rongeurs, les oiseaux, alors quand elle devint un lièvre, il ne fut pas surpris.

Contrairement à tous les autres.

Le matin suivant, quand Harry dit à Ron qu'il va devoir aller enregistrer la forme définitive de Neala le lendemain de Noël, ce dernier lui jette un regard morne.

" Ça y est ? " dit-il un instant plus tard, " C'est un lapin ? "

" Un lièvre, en fait, " reprend Neala avec indignation du haut de l'épaule de Harry, ses longues oreilles s'agitant furieusement.

Kirek est prise de remord, et pousse un gémissement contrit. " Nous sommes désolés, " dit-elle. " Nous pensions juste… "

" Qu'elle serait plus impressionnante ? " suggère Harry avec un sourire narquois.

Ron sourit et hausse des épaules, repentant, et Harry rit doucement, " Je n'ai eu de cesse de vous le dire : je ne suis pas si spécial. "

Les professeurs ont l'air tout aussi déçu, et Harry n'est pas blessé, il trouve même cela plutôt amusant. Même Hermione et Adrial paraissent déconfits. " Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas merveilleuse, Harry. C'est juste que… "

En fin de compte, elle se rue à la bibliothèque et fait des recherches sur les lièvres. Elle en revient plus heureuse, et leur décrit fièrement ses trouvailles, " Le Grand Lièvre était honoré comme un démiurge par les tribus algonquiennes, il avait un rôle dans la création du monde. Les égyptiens lui attribuaient également une place dans la création du monde. Pour eux, le lièvre était un symbole de la procréation, puis de l'immortalité. Les Ostrogoths voyaient le lièvre comme un signe de diligence. "

Harry et Neala s'accordent tous deux à penser que ses recherches sont inutiles, mais cela lui fait plaisir alors ils ne disent rien.

Quand les cours reprennent, Hermione explique à qui veut l'entendre en quoi le fait que Neala soit un lièvre n'est pas aussi nul qu'il y parait. Cela n'empêche pas Harry d'être regardé de travers, faisant grincer des dents Neala, et remuer ses oreilles avec ennui.

La seule personne qui ne paraît pas surprise est Drago Malefoy, qui grogne, " Cela te correspond, Potter. " Et s'en va, Adrasteia à sa suite, en loup arctique.

Neala crie, " Merci ! " avant que Harry n'ait pu l'en empêcher, et Adrasteia s'arrête et se retourne pour les regarder quelques secondes avant de disparaître à un embranchement, à la suite de son humain.

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

**À PROPOS DES DÆMONS :**

**Neala** est un nom gaélique qui veut dire champion, et j'ai choisi un lièvre pour elle pour la symbolique sus-citée, et parce que Harry ne m'est jamais apparu comme une personne volontairement héroïque. Il se voit d'avantage comme une personne plus ou moins égale à ceux qui l'entourent.

**Kirek** set également un nom gaélique et veut dire " le fort, le courageux. " Elle est un husky qui symbolise la camaraderie, la fidélité, la détermination et le travail d'équipe. Et les husky sont également extrêmement choux.

**Adrasteia** est un nom grec " de qui on ne peut échapper " c'est également un épithète pour la déesse grecque de la revanche, Némésis.


	3. Le lièvre et le phénix I

**AUTEUR** **—**CallicoKitten  
**TRADUCTION** **—**Picadilly  
**RÉSUMÉ — **Lorsque Drago rencontre Harry, il sait qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un de spécial, et il suffit juste d'un temps et d'une guerre pour savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**RAR ANONYMES —** Alex08, Dracolina3, merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! Oui, les chapitres vont être un peu plus long à partir de maintenant :)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** **—**Crossover entre les univers de JKR et de Pullmann et l'imagination de CallicoKitten, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice du récit qui va suivre.  
**RATING — **K.  
**NOTE —** Chapitre corrigé par Kaorimiiko qui fait un super boulot, vous n'imaginez pas !

* * *

**LES DÆMONS  
****Le lièvre et le phénix (1)**

La première fois que Drago Malefoy rencontre Harry Potter, il sait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un de spécial, bien que sur le moment il ne connaisse pas même son nom.

Il le sait parce que Adrasteia, un renard arctique assit à ses pieds, joue véritablement avec Neala. Enfin, elle joue à la façon d'Adrasteia, ce qui veut dire qu'elle martyrise le petit écureuil, et qu'elle le poursuit à travers la boutique. D'habitude, Addie reste à ses côtés, jetant à peine un regard aux autres dæmons avant de renifler et de se détourner d'eux. Et c'est bien, de jouer. Le dæmon du garçon devient un petit renard brun, et les deux renards se chamaillent, alternant les grondements hargneux et les rires. Drago sourit.

Mais ensuite sa mère, et son dæmon cygne, Silvain, les rejoignent, et Adrasteia bondit loin du renard, coupable, et se précipite auprès de Drago, se réfugiant dans ses bras sous la forme d'une hermine.

" Qu'est-ce que c'était, au juste ? " demande-t-il tranquillement alors qu'ils suivent Narcissa.

Adrasteia se tourne vers lui, " Qu'est-ce que c'était que quoi ? "

" Tu sais bien. Addie, tu as apprécié le dæmon de ce gars, " taquine Drago.

Elle se hérisse et passe d'hermine à colombe. " Non, Drago, c'est faux, " dit-elle avec susceptibilité. " Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout. " Et sur cette phrase elle quitte son épaule pour voltiger au dessus [au-dessus] de sa tête, et Drago ricane.

Quand ils comprennent que le garçon maigrichon qu'ils ont rencontré était Harry Potter, Adrasteia se moque: " Je parie que tu aurais voulu être aussi amical que moi. "

" Oh, la ferme, " lui siffle-t-il. Elle fait mine de mordre, joyeuse, renard arctique de nouveau. Elle aime cette forme, et Drago l'aime aussi, il espère un peu qu'elle se fixera en quelque chose de plus gros, ceci dit.

Elle devient une chouette harfang quand ils repèrent Harry parmi les nouveaux élèves, et ils s'approchent de lui flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle et de leur dæmons bouledogues. Quand ils s'aperçoivent qu'il a commencé à se lier d'amitié avec le dernier des garçons Weasley, ils se moquent d'eux, surtout quand ils voient que le dæmon du garçon est un beagle décharné.

" Ce sont toujours des chiens, " dit Adrasteia. " Aucun intérêt. "

Drago acquiesce et ils offrent à Harry leur amitié.

" Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux," répond Harry, refusant la main de Drago, et Neala feule, chat de gouttière à côté du beagle de Weasley.

Adrasteia saute sur le sol et devient un loup arctique, et tout le monde hoquète. Les dæmons ne sont pas destinés à devenir des loups, parce que c'est signe de violence, de sauvagerie ; cela montre que quelque chose va horriblement mal. Mais cela semble être une bonne chose, et Drago sourit.

Ron recule involontairement d'un pas, son dæmon se changeant en corbeau qui s'envole dans un croassement effrayé, mais Harry regarde impassiblement le loup et Neala se hérisse sans tout de fois changer de forme. Adrasteia gronde, et elles se seraient probablement battues, mais l'arrivée de McGonagall les en empêche et Adrasteia reprend rapidement sa forme de renard, puis saute sur l'épaule de Drago.

" Je les hais, " crache-t-elle plus tard dans la nuit quand ils sont étalés sur leur lit à Serpentard. Elle est de nouveau un loup et les rideaux du lit sont fermés, de sorte que personne ne puisse les voir.

Draco glisse une main dans le pelage neige, " Ça va aller, Addie. " Il la caresse. La colère de son dæmon l'inquiète, alors il change de sujet.

" Tu crois que tu vas rester sous cette forme ? " demande-t-il paisiblement. Ça lui est égal que la personne avec un dæmon loup la plus connue du monde sorcier soit Grindlewald. Il l'aime comme ça, belle et puissante. Père l'aimerait aussi, mère sans doute pas autant. Les implications l'inquièteraient trop.

Elle fait bouger ses oreilles et baisse la tête, " Non, désolée, Drago. "

Draco acquiesce et tente de ne pas avoir l'air trop déçu et Adrasteia prend de plus plus la forme d'un loup arctique, par la suite.

* * *

Quand Draco début sa cinquième année et qu'Adrasteia n'a toujours pas de forme définitive, il commence à être inquiet. Tout le monde a déjà trouvé sa forme définitive dans leur année. Shax, le dæmon de Pansy l'a trouvée depuis la troisième année dans un carlin noir tanné très irritant, tout comme Harmonia, le dæmon de Blaise, un très beau serpent émeraude. Les dæmons de Crabbe et Goyle sont tous les deux respectivement depuis la troisième année un bouledogue et un boxer.

Tous les dæmons ont trouvé leur forme. Il pense à faire croire qu'Adrasteia aussi l'a découverte, et qui pourrait dire quoi que ce soit ? Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent décider de ce qu'elle va devenir, et rien ne semble aller.

" Nous ne sommes pas un loup, " murmure-t-elle.

Il glisse ses doigts dans son sublime pelage rayé, " Pas plus que nous ne sommes un tigre, " marmonne-t-il en retour, bien qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas.

" Que sommes-nous ? " demande-t-elle, pensive.

" Une souris, " murmure doucement Drago. " Un serpent, une fouine. Quelque chose de suintant et de lâche. "

Adrasteia relève la tête et montre les dents. " Non, Drago. " gronde-t-elle.

Ses parents commencent à être inquiets ; ils l'ont envoyé chez trois spécialistes pendant les vacances d'été, mais Drago est à peu près sûr que c'était pour ne plus l'avoir dans la maison. Il sait que Harry dit la vérité, à propos du retour de Voldemort.

Il le sait à la façon dont Silvain refuse de toucher, ou même de regarder le dæmon léopard des neiges de son père, Kali. Il le sait à la façon dont le pelage de Kali s'est terni, à son regard éteint, à sa façon de se trainer derrière Lucius avec sa queue basse et ses oreilles couchées.

Ils les entendent se disputer un soir alors qu'ils sont tapis dans un couloir sombre.

" Tu ne peux pas le servir de nouveau ! " hurle sa mère, et Adrasteia se serre davantage contre lui, en tigre blanc. Ils n'ont jamais entendu leur mère hausser la voix auparavant.

" Je n'ai pas le choix, Narcissa, " répond son père à voix basse, et Kali gronde doucement en avertissement.

" Nous pourrions partir, " chuchote-t-elle. " Nous pourrions prendre Drago et partir. "

Adrasteia se blottie contre lui. " Drago, nous devrions bouger, " murmure-t-elle. Comme il ne réagit pas, elle le tire, et il la suit finalement à travers le manoir jusqu'à sa chambre, une main glissée dans son pelage.

* * *

Ils n'en parlent pas avant d'être de retour à Poudlard.

Ils sont dans la tour d'astronomie. Drago adore être là-haut. C'est tranquille, coupé du monde, merveilleux. Adrasteia, un balbuzard cette fois, se déplace dans les hauteurs du château, et Drago la sent tirer sur le lien, mais ce n'est rien à côté de l'ivresse de liberté qu'il sent à travers elle.

Elle devient de plus en plus souvent un oiseau, ces derniers temps.

" Est-ce que tu pense que tu seras un oiseau, quand tu te fixeras ? " lui demande-t-il, absent, tout en caressant son plumage soyeux, quand elle se pose à ses côtés.

Elle fait claquer son bec, " J'aimerais beaucoup, je crois. Au moins nous pourrions continuer le Quidditch. "

Il hoche la tête. Si un dæmon devenait quelque chose de trop gros pour s'asseoir sur un balai, ou incapable de voler, s'en était fini du Quidditch, à moins d'entamer le processus ardu et douloureux de l'étirement du lien. Drago frissonne à cette pensée, et Adrasteia se blottit contre lui.

" Addie, " demande gentiment Drago, " Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? "

Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire au sujet de père ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à propos de Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ?

Adrasteia se change en renard arctique et lèche ses babines. " Je n'en sais rien, Drago. "

* * *

Elle trouve sa forme dans la soirée, après les premières neiges de l'hiver.

Draco a toujours adoré la neige. Il aime le manteau neigeux qui recouvre le monde, le nettoyant, le purifiant. Il aime le silence qui l'accompagne, et la façon dont elle craque délicatement sous ses bottes. Mais ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est la perte de contrôle et de limite d'Adrasteia, jubilation effrénée d'un enfant hyperactif.

Ils sont allongés sur le dos, Adrasteia sous forme d'hermine roulée au creux de sa poitrine, regardant la neige tomber. Cela rendait Narcissa et Silvain fous, mais Drago n'avait jamais vraiment senti le froid.  
Quand cela arrive, il n'y a pas d'auréole lumineuse comme pour certaines personnes lorsqu'elles trouvent leur forme, ce n'est pas spectaculaire, cela arrive, c'est tout.

Drago passe sa main dans sa fourrure épaisse, " Je crois que cela va me manquer, " dit-il paisiblement.

" Qu'est-ce qui va te manquer ? " demande-t-elle, endormie.

" Tes changements de forme, " dit-il en s'asseyant. Elle saute gracieusement de sa poitrine et devient un chat blanc. Il se panache en avant et frissonne. " Si tu pouvais être n'importe quoi, Addie, tu serais quoi ? "

Elle penche sa tête sur le côté et agite sa queue, " Quelque chose qui te tiendrait chaud, " dit-elle, moqueuse.

Il rit, et il s'attend à ce qu'elle prenne sa forme de loup, ou peut-être un tigre, mais ce n'est pas se qui se passe. Elle se change en oiseau, en un énorme oiseau noir qui semble irradier de chaleur. Il halète de surprise et tend le bras, hésitant, pour caresser ses plumes. Elle n'a jamais pris cette forme avant. De près, il s'aperçoit que son plumage n'est pas noir, mais composé d'une multitude de couleurs tamisées, comme du pétrole dans de l'eau.

Elle tremble quand il la touche, " Drago, je crois que ça y est. "

Drago ne peut pas y croire, comment est-ce qu'une part de lui pourrait être aussi belle, aussi courageuse, aussi libre ? " Un phénix, " chuchote-t-il. " Tu es un phénix. "

Elle fond à son contact, " Tu es aussi un phénix, Drago. "

Quand ils retournent dans la salle commune, Pansy et Shax les attendent. Elle a vu Drago. Elle se redresse, le visage grave, les mains sur les hanches, prête à lui hurler dessus pour s'être encore faufilé dehors, mais elle voit Adrasteia perchée sur l'épaule de Drago.

La fierté de Drago s'évanouit soudainement.

Elle reste bouche bée, et Shax geint. " Drago ! Elle est- C'est un phénix ! " couine-t-elle.

Adrasteia se vexe et s'envole de l'épaule de Drago pour se percher au sommet de la cheminée.

" C'est définitif ? " demande Pansy, la regardant toujours. Quand Drago hoche la tête, elle dit, " Ah. "

Un phénix, un animal tellement Gryffondor, et noir, en plus de ça. Peu importe pour le reste du monde que Adrasteia soit superbe, et puissante, et unique. Tout ce qu'ils voient, c'est un Malefoy avec un dæmon qui ne lui correspond atrocement pas.

Et qu'est-ce que ses parents vont dire ?

* * *

Il ne leur dit pas qu'elle s'est fixée, il se dit qu'il aura toujours le temps de faire face à ce problème quand il rentrera pour l'été. Ce sera égal à sa mère, mais son père pourrait tout aussi bien mourir de honte. Drago passe tant de temps à se ronger les sangs à ce sujet que même Théodore Nott commence à s'inquiéter pour eux.

Et puis soudain, tout cela n'a plus d'importance, et leur monde s'effondre.

Drago apprend que son père est en prison dans la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain de son arrestation.

Il se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas quand tout le monde se tait et le regarde alors qu'il traverse la grande salle pour aller petit déjeuner. Pansy lui tend le journal et Shax gémit à ses pieds. " Drago, Drago, je suis désolée, " dit-elle.

Quand il voit la photo de son père qui le regarde, il attrape le premier train pour le Wiltshire. Cela prend une semaine à Narcissa pour s'apercevoir que Adrasteia ne change plus, et alors même elle ne dit rien, ils ont d'autres priorités bien plus inquiétantes encore.

La plupart des Mangemorts ont des dæmons araignées, serpents ou encore scorpions, des formes tout aussi petites que mortelles, des formes discrètes. Fenrir Greyback a, évidemment, un loup gris miteux qui agresse tout dæmon s'approchant trop de lui. Sa tante Bellatrix a un chat noir dégingandé qui ricane et qui aime attraper les autres dæmons entre ses dents.

Adrasteia est plus imposante que la plupart des dæmons mais Drago tressaille néanmoins au contact de chacun d'entre eux. Leur poison, leurs griffes. Les dæmons des Mangemorts aiment jouer à un jeu, ils aiment s'en prendre à Adrasteia ; les araignées et les scorpions la piquent ; les serpents surgissent de n'importe où pour l'étrangler ; Haiti, le dæmon de Fenrir, l'attrape par les ailes et la secoue, et Dyonisus, le dæmon de Bellatrix, aime lui arracher les plumes.

Draco ressent le moindre de ces tourments.

Addie pourrait se défendre. Addie pourrait les écraser.

Mais ils ne peuvent pas.

S'ils le faisaient, ils seraient mort. Leur mère serait morte.

Alors ils ne font rien, ils laissent le pire advenir. Ils se recroquevillent sur eux-même, se maudissent, parce qu'il n'y a pas de doute que Saint Potter et son lapin famélique auraient déjà sauvé le monde.

Drago se console en imaginant avec beaucoup de détails la mort de tout ceux qui le touche. Ils commencent à s'y faire, à la peur dans laquelle ils vivent maintenant, et puis ils rencontrent Voldemort.

Ils sont réunis dans ce qui avait été la salle à manger. Bellatrix déambule dans la pièce, Di sur ses talons, vérifiant que chacun est présentable. Sa mère pose une main sur son épaule. " Je suis désolée, Drago, " chuchote-t-elle. " Tu n'aurais pas dû être ici. "

Voldemort apparait au centre de la pièce dans un nuage de poussière noire et Drago recule aussitôt.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est accompagné comme toujours de son énorme serpent, Nagini. Serpent que Drago avait toujours pris pour son dæmon. Mais Drago sent désormais le vide, le mensonge. C'est abject, c'est différent, c'est impossible.

Adrasteia enfonce ses serres suffisamment profondément dans son épaule pour le faire saigner, et elle se colle à lui, tremblante.

Voldemort n'a pas de dæmon.

Il traverse la salle, souriant étrangement, et le silence s'abat sur la pièce. " Ah, Drago, " ronronne-t-il. " Tu ressemble tant à ton père. " Avec une squelettique main blanche, il caresse la joue de Drago, et cela demande à Drago tout son contrôle pour ne pas flancher.

Voldemort grimace un sourire, et se détourne, et ce qui arrive ensuite va si vite que Drago ne le voit même pas. Haiti, le dæmon de Greyback, emprisonne Adrasteia dans sa mâchoire avant de rejoindre son humain. Drago crie de douleur. " Addie ! Je vous en prie, ne lui faite pas de mal. "

Voldemort sourit à l'exclamation de Drago et marche jusqu'au loup qui retient fermement Adrasteia entre ses crocs, et Fenrir ricane. " Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? " dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, " Nos dæmons sont à la fois nos plus grandes forces et nos plus grandes faiblesses, qu'en penses-tu, Drago ? "

Il s'agenouille, comme pour observer le dæmon de plus près. " Le dæmon de ton père est magnifique. Le tiens également, je suppose. Un phénix ? Voilà qui est intéressant. Et quelle couleur superbe. "

Il tend le bras…

Et Draco manque de s'écrouler.

Lord Voldemort tient le phénix entre ses bras.

Le dæmon de Drago.

" J'ai une mission pour toi, Drago, " dit Voldemort, caressant le plumage d'Adrasteia.

Drago tangue, il est nauséeux, il va s'évanouir. Il trébuche en arrière. " Vous ne pouvez… Vous ne devez… Laissez-la, " marmonne-t-il. " S'il-vous-plaît, laissez-la partir. "

Voldemort sourit méchamment, et sans prévenir, il tord l'une des ailes de Adrasteia, puis il recule, tirant sur le lien entre Drago et Adrasteia.

La douleur est aveuglante, et Drago s'effondre.

Addie couine faiblement. " Drago ! "

" Est-ce que tu feras exactement ce que je vais ordonner ? "

" Oui, oui, " halète Drago, " Oui, n'importe quoi. Pitié, laissez-la partir ! "

Voldemort sourit.

* * *

_À suivre._


	4. Le lièvre et le phénix II

**AUTEUR ****— **CallicoKitten  
**TRADUCTION ****— **Picadilly  
**RÉSUMÉ — **Lorsque Drago rencontre Harry, il sait qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un de spécial, et il suffit juste d'un temps et d'une guerre pour savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**RAR —** Un immense merci à Dracolina3, l'incarnation de la fidélité.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER ****— **Crossover entre les univers de JKR et de Pullmann et l'imagination de CallicoKitten, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice du récit qui va suivre.  
**RATING — **K.  
**NOTE —** Quelqu'un a envie de faire de la relecture ? N'hésitez pas à me contacteeer !

* * *

**LES DÆMONS  
****Le lièvre et le phénix (2)**

Harry ne sait pas pourquoi la plupart des gens ne s'aperçoit de rien, ou si c'est parce qu'ils prétendent faire comme si de rien n'était. Harry l'a voit immédiatement, la désolante empreinte blanche sur le plumage sombre d'Adrasteia. Neala lui montre quand l'autre garçon leur passe devant sur le quai. Elle est assise sur son épaule, et il écoute plus ou moins Ron et Hermione se disputer au sujet du compartiment à choisir.

" Harry, " dit-elle tout bas. " Harry, regarde. "

Adrasteia a une mine atroce. Elle repose lourdement sur l'épaule de Drago, les yeux clos, apeurée. Ses couleurs ne sont plus une explosion subtile de teintes ; elles sont sombres, d'un noir boueux, graisseux, si ce n'est pour la pâle empreinte de main sur son flan. Les implications sont insensées, et Neala frissonne.

" Est-ce que tu crois… ? " demande-t-elle, et elle s'interrompt. Elle n'a pas besoin d'achever sa phrase, parce que Harry sait ce qu'elle implique, de qui elle parle.

Dans le cimetière, après que Cédric ait été assassiné, après que son dæmon blaireau ait disparu dans un éclat de douleur, Voldemort avait essayé de toucher Neala. Il avait essayé de la porter, de l'étrangler, mais elle avait été trop rapide, elle avait filé si loin que Harry en avait crié de douleur. Mais elle était à l'abri, cachée parmi les tombes et le brouillard, et pas un des Mangemorts n'était parti à sa recherche. Même eux avaient paru malade à l'idée de toucher le dæmon d'un autre.

Harry observe Pansy échanger un regard avec Blaise, le carlin de Pansy, coincé dans ses bras, se détourne et enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de Pansy. Ils ne disent rien, ils se contentent de suivre Drago dans le train.

Il sait que Drago prépare quelque chose, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose de changé chez Drago. Quand il l'a vu chez Barjow et Beurk, Harry a cru qu'il était un Mangemort, loyal comme son père. Maintenant, il réalise que Drago n'a pas dû avoir son mot à dire.

Il s'installe dans le compartiment et Neala se glisse sur ses genoux. " Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il a demandé à Drago de faire ? " demande-t-elle doucement.

Harry flatte son pelage brun et broussailleux. " Un truc mauvais. "

" C'est quoi qui est mauvais ? " demande Ron en criant, Kirek redressant la tête.

" Rien, " répond Harry, faisant de son mieux pour sourire.

Il observe Drago pendant le festin. Il ne mange rien, et Adrasteia ne bouge pas du tout. Pansy les regarde avec inquiétude, Blaise essaye de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et Crabbe et Goyle n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Hermione s'aperçoit du manège d'Harry, et Adrial, son corbeau, plonge de là où il était perché à discuter avec d'autres dæmons oiseaux pour se poser sur son épaule, leur jetant le même regard interrogatif. Elle ne demande rien avant qu'ils ne soit à l'abris dans la salle commune. Ils sont seuls, mis à part Ron et Kirek qui ont tant mangé pendant le festin qu'ils sont au bord du coma.

" C'est son dæmon, " explique-t-il. " Elle a une… Elle a une marque sur elle. Elle a une mine atroce. "

Un éclair de sympathie traverse le visage de Hermione. " Je sais, nous avons remarqué. " dit-elle, ferme.

Adrial frissonne. " Tu penses que c'est Voldemort ? " demande-t-il à voix basse.

" Evidemment, qui d'autre ? " crache Harry.

" Pourquoi lui ? "

" Dans le cimetière, " dit Harry, alors que Neala se blottit contre lui. " Il a essayé de toucher Neala. Il n'a pas de dæmon, Hermione, je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne ce qu'il y a de mal à toucher celui de quelqu'un d'autre. "

Hermione soupire. " Écoute, Harry, quand bien même ce serait vrai, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. "

" Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fait parti des méchants ? " aboie Harry, et Neala se hérisse. " Je m'en fous, Hermione, Voldemort lui a sans doute demandé de faire un truc affreux, et nous devons l'en empêcher. "

" Non, imbécile, " croasse Adrial, et Hermione le fait taire.

" On sait, Harry. Mais tu ne pourras pas l'aider, parce qu'il ne te laissera pas faire. "

Harry détourne le regard, parce qu'il sait que Hermione a raison. " C'est juste que… J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse faire quelque chose. "

Adrial produit un son doux, compatissant. " Je le sais bien, Harry, " dit Hermione. " Mais s'il te plait, laisse tomber. "

* * *

Harry ne peut pas laisser tomber, et Neala ne l'aide pas. Elle s'assoit sur son oreiller pendant la nuit. " Et si Drago essaye de te tuer ? Ou de tuer Hermione ? Ou s'il veut essayer de faire tomber Poudlard ? Ou s'il lève une armée d'acromentules ? "

Harry grogne. " Drago dans la Forêt interdite ? Aurais-tu oublié notre première année ? " Neala ricane gentiment au souvenir de Drago et d'Adrasteia, sous forme de loup, courants et hurlants à travers les bois.

" Mais quand même, Harry, " dit-elle.

Harry soupire, ouvre la carte et soulève Neala pour qu'elle puisse l'observer. C'est devenue une occurrence nocturne depuis l'accident de Katie et du collier. Il frissonne encore quand il la voit, lévitée, les lèvres ouvertes dans un hurlement silencieux, son dæmon faucon gelé sur le sol, tentant désespérément de bouger pour la rejoindre.

Il ferme les yeux mais le souvenir est encore vivace.

Neala frotte son nez contre sa joue. " Tout va bien. Elle va bien. "

Il le sait, mais c'est passé à ça. Katie a failli mourir. Il hoche silencieusement la tête et Neala retourne à la carte. Honnêtement, Harry ne sait pas comment elle fait, mais il est heureux qu'elle s'en occupe, il n'est pas sûr qu'il pourrait se tenir éveiller à regarder la carte, et si quelque chose venait à se passer… Il secoue la tête ; elle est pleine de pensées concernant Draco et Voldemort.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, Dumbledore a montré à Harry un souvenir de sa pensine, du temps où Voldemort avait encore un dæmon. Elle était un pâle serpent, enroulée autour de son poignet comme un bracelet, immobile. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé, elle ne l'avait pas même regardé, lui ou l'un des dæmons autour d'elle. Harry s'était demandé si elle était déjà morte à l'intérieur, et Neala lui avait léché la joue, en réconfort.

Il se retourne, et essaye de chasser de son esprit le tranquille bourdonnement des pensées de Neala et de dormir (il n'y parvient pas).

* * *

C'est Neala qui a l'idée de suivre Drago dans les toilettes. Elle mord son oreille et lui siffle " Suis-le ! " avec tant d'autorité que Harry est déjà sorti de la Grande Salle avant de commencer à en interroger la raison.

Il y a un bon paquet de choses que Harry imagine découvrir, mais Drago Malefoy sanglotant n'en fait définitivement pas partie. Adrasteia est perchée de l'autre côté des toilettes, jetant un regard sombre à Drago, et Drago bredouille " Pardon, Addie. Pardon, je ne peux pas… Je vais échouer… Il va… Oh, Addie, pardonne-moi. "

Adrasteia ne parle pas, et Harry est submergé par un mélange de compassion et le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas voir cela. Neala tremble légèrement, et Harry murmure, " Pourquoi ne le rejoint-elle pas ? "

" Harry, je crois qu'elle ne peut pas, " chuchote Neala, sautant de son épaule jusque dans ses bras. " Elle est – je ne sais pas – elle est en colère contre lui, elle veut aller le voir, mais je crois qu'elle ne peut pas. " Neala semble si peu assurée, et cela terrifie Harry. Elle est toujours sûre de tout. Elle est toujours là pour le guider.

" Ne– " commence-t-il à dire, mais il s'interrompt parce que Adrasteia les a repérés, et Drago lève la tête et son visage se contorsionne de rage.

" Potter ! " rugit-il, et Adrasteia plonge avec un cri terrifiant et strident, et Harry est sûr qu'il a vu des flammes lécher ses ailes. Neala s'échappe de ses bras, et Harry brandit sa baguette juste à temps pour bloquer le sortilège que Drago vient de lui lancer.

Des sorts ricochent de toutes parts des toilettes, et Harry perd le fil jusqu'à ce qu'il sente comme un coup de poignard, et Neala hurle. Harry tourne sur lui même à sa recherche, et Drago murmure, " Addie… "

Le phénix tient le lièvre fermement emprisonnée entre ses serres, elle vole de plus en plus haut et semble possédée, et Neala se débat et pleure, et Harry pleure aussi parce que leur lien est étendu à sa limite. Il réalise ce que Adrasteia veut faire une fraction de seconde avant Drago, il le sait parce que Drago ne l'empêche pas de bouger. Adrasteia va la lâcher.

Harry sait que si un humain meurt, son dæmon meurt avec lui, donc si un dæmon meurt, alors son humain doit mourir aussi. Il ne peut pas bouger pour l'attraper parce que la baguette de Drago est dressée vers lui.

" Drago, arrête-la ! " hurle Harry, désespéré.

Drago cligne des yeux, ahuri, et Adrasteia crie, et c'est un cri tellement plein de douleur et d'angoisse et si long qu'il déchire Harry en deux. Harry pointe sa baguette sur Malefoy et jette le premier maléfice qui lui traverse l'esprit.

" Sectumsempra ! "

Drago tombe, du sang gicle dans tous les sens. Adrasteia lâche un cri étranglé, un éclat doré s'échappant d'elle, et elle lâche le lièvre. Harry l'attrape et elle se glisse dans sa chemise, et se colle le plus qu'elle peut à lui, chuchotant, " Harry, Harry, Harry. "

Il la berce, les larmes obstruant sa vision, et il regarde là où Drago est tombé, gémissant alors que le sang semble fleurir de sa robe déchirée et s'écoule dans l'eau qui l'entoure. Adrasteia est à côté de lui, laissant sortir un faible gémissement, et Harry réalise qu'elle est en train de disparaître doucement.

Drago est en train de mourir.

" Neala, " et Harry chuchote parce qu'il a besoin que Neala lui dise quoi faire mais elle tremble encore contre sa poitrine, ses petites griffes contre sa peau.

Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir Rogue ; de fait il est certain que personne n'a jamais été aussi heureux de voir Rogue. Il fait irruption dans les toilettes et pousse Harry de son chemin, et son dæmon faucon se pose à côté d'Adrasteia.

Harry essayer de marmonner des excuses et il essaye de s'expliquer mais Rogue le fait taire d'un regard et lui donne des retenues pour environ le reste de sa vie. Il va rater le match de Quidditch et Ginny et son milan rouge vont le tuer mais c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

* * *

" On a failli le tuer, Neal, " lui dit-il plus tard, après qu'il ait caché le livre dans la Salle sur Demande.

Neala a encore la marque des serres sur ses flancs. " Si nous l'avions tué, au moins il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il doit faire, " dit-elle, sombre. Harry veut la gronder mais il sait qu'elle ne le pense pas. " Nous devrions quand même aller voir s'il va bien, ceci dit, " ajoute-t-elle avec calme, mordillant le bout de ses doigts.

Harry acquiesce, alors ils attrapent la cape d'invisibilité et sortent furtivement de la salle commune, et se dirigent vers l'infirmerie.

Drago est seul là-bas, pour le moment ; il est couvert de bandages et est inconscient. Il a l'air affreux, d'énormes cernes sous ses yeux, sa peau si pâle qu'elle est presque translucide. Adrasteia est perchée sur une fenêtre au dessus de son lit. Ils s'arrêtent, et Harry ne sait plus très bien ce qu'il doit faire.

" Je peux vous voir, vous savez. "

Ils sursautent tous les deux à la voix, et Harry lève la tête avant de découvrir le phénix qui les observe. " Comment est-ce possible ? " bafouille Neala alors que Harry laisse tomber la cape.

Le phénix ébouriffe ses plumes. " Je ne sais pas. Je suis un phénix, ceci-dit. "

Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de plus étrange. Le fait que le dæmon de Drago puisse voir à travers la cape, ou alors le fait qu'il leur parle pendant que Drago dort. Les dæmons ne sont pas censé parler à d'autres humains que le leur, et surtout pas sans la permission de celui-ci.

" Je suis désolé, " dit Harry à voix basse. " Pour ce que je vous ai fait, à toi et à Drago."

Adrasteia sauta de son perchoir pour se poser sur le lit, et Neala se raidit contre lui. " Je le sais bien, " dit-elle doucement en regardant Neala avec curiosité. " Je suis désolée de… – " elle étendit ses ailes et Harry hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension. " Je ne… Je n'ai… Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver. Les choses sont difficiles pour nous. "

" Si Rogue et son faucon n'avait pas été là… " dit Harry.

Adrasteia rie doucement. " Algos n'est pas un faucon. "

" Pardon ? "

" Le dæmon de Rogue, ce n'est pas un faucon. C'est un coucou. "

Harry échange un regard avec Neala, et ils s'accordent tous deux à faire de moins en moins confiance à Rogue. Si le dæmon est le miroir de l'âme, qu'est-ce que cela peut dire au sujet de quelqu'un que son dæmon prenne la forme d'un animal qui prétend en être un autre ? Neala, un peu plus audacieuse, se glisse hors des bras de Harry et rejoint Adrasteia sur le lit, la reniflant avec curiosité. " Comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi alerte ? " demande-t-elle.

Adrasteia baisse la tête vers elle, légèrement tremblante. " Il aime jouer avec les dæmons. " Sa voix est coupante comme de l'acier. Tous savent qu'elle parle de Voldemort.

Neala est sur le point de poser d'autre questions, et Harry ne veut pas en apprendre d'avantage sur ce que Voldemort fait aux dæmons, alors il l'interrompt. " Voldemort vous a demandé de faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Le phénix le regarde. " Oui. Mais non, je ne te dirais pas quoi. "

" Nous pouvons vous aider, " répond aussitôt Harry.

" Non, c'est faux. "

" Dumbledore pourrait, " tente Neala.

À l'évocation de Dumbledore, Adrasteia frissonne. "Non, non. Il ne pourrait pas. "

Harry ouvre la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Drago se retourne dans son sommeil et marmonne, " Addie… Addie… " et Adrasteia le regarde avec douleur.

" Vous devriez partir. "

Harry ne veut pas s'en aller, pas plus que Neala, mais ils s'éloignent, et juste avant de sortir, Neala s'écarte et pose son museau brièvement contre le phénix. Harry frémit à la chaleur soudaine, et dans le lit, Drago frémit aussi.

" Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pouvez toujours venir à nous, tu sais, " dis doucement Neala.

Adrasteia incline la tête, et Harry soulève Neala avant de sortir. " Tu penses qu'ils vont venir nous demander de les aider ? " demande le lièvre à voix basse.

Harry veut dire oui, mais c'est difficile de mentir à son propre dæmon.

Après, quand Gryffondor remporte la coupe, il embrasse Ginny. Son dæmon Aleto frotte son bec contre Neala, mais Neala s'ennuie, s'en désintéresse. Harry est un peu occupé avec Ginny dans ses bras au moment où cela arrive, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir son manque d'intérêt.

Il lui demande plus tard.

" Je ne sais pas trop, Harry ", dit-elle avec un soupir. " Je trouve cela mal venu. "

" Je croyais que tu aimais bien Al. "

" C'est le cas, mais pas comme ça, je crois. "

* * *

_À suivre._


	5. Le lièvre et le phénix III

**AUTEUR** **— **CallicoKitten  
**TRADUCTION** **— **Picadilly  
**RÉSUMÉ — **Lorsque Drago rencontre Harry, il sait qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un de spécial, et il suffit juste d'un temps et d'une guerre pour savoir pourquoi.

* * *

**RAR ANONYMES — **Passager, Mysterius, merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos encouragements qui font chaud au cœur (je ne suis que la traductrice, pas l'auteur de cette fanfic).

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** **— **Crossover entre les univers de JKR et de Pullmann et l'imagination de CallicoKitten, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice du récit qui va suivre.  
**RATING — **K.  
**NOTE —** Chapitre non-corrigé, je cherche un(e) bêta !

* * *

**LES DÆMONS  
****Le lièvre et le phénix (3)**

" Il faut le faire ce soir, Addie. "

" Drago, je ne… – "

" Nous _devons_ le faire. "

Le phénix plonge vers lui et lui mord le doigt. La douleur ne le dérange pas ; au moins, elle le touche. " Drago, tu sais que c'est mal, " dit Adrasteia, le regard profond et douloureux.

Drago avale sa salive. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Il s'apprête à détruire Poudlard, qui a été sa maison pendant les années les plus heureuse de sa vie. Il s'apprête à laisser entrer les Mangemorts, des personnes à l'imagination la plus dépravée, la plus atroce qui soit, dans une école. Il s'apprête à tuer quelqu'un. S'il ne le fait pas, ses parents vont mourir, son dæmon lui sera arraché, et bien pire encore. N'importe qui de plus courageux aurait accepté cette souffrance pour sauver les autres, mais Drago Malefoy sait qu'il n'est pas courageux, que Addie ne devrait pas être un phénix, pense-t-il, elle devrait être un quelque chose petit, et peureux, et égoïste.

" Tu es sûre que c'est ta forme définitive," avait-t-il demandé quelque chose comme un millier de fois.

Avant, elle en riait, et déployait ses ailes, et elle en rabattait les flammes chatoyantes sur lui. Maintenant, elle se détournerait et murmurerait, " Oui. " Comme pleine de honte.

Addie sait à quoi il pense, mais elle ne dit rien.

" Je sais, " répond Drago d'une voix choquée.

Elle le regarde un très long moment et soupire. Il veux qu'elle se transforme. Il veux qu'elle devienne un énorme ours polaire ou un tigre pour qu'il puisse enfouir son visage dans sa fourrure et s'y cacher. Il veut que son dæmon le réconforte, qu'elle lui dise que tout va s'arranger. Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle saute sur son épaule et se raidit quand il pose sa tête contre son corps chaud.

" Addie, je suis… – "

" Désolé, oui, tu l'as déjà dit, " coupe-t-elle hargneusement. " Finissons-en vite, s'il te plait. "

Drago frémit et se baisse pour ouvrir la porte de l'armoire à disparaître, et une fois que c'est fait, il grimpe en tremblant à la Tour d'Astronomie, et il attend. Adrasteia est assise aussi loin qu'elle l'ose. Il sent un battement sourd dans sa poitrine, là où elle tire sur le lien.

_Ce n'est qu'un sort, _se répète-t-il. U_n tout petit sort. Tu le lances et tu t'en vas. __**Tu le lances et tu t'en vas. **_

Quand Dumbledore arrive, cela devient très réel. Dans sa tête, se cacher dans la partie la plus sombre des escaliers et attendre Dumbledore était facile. _Le désarmer, ce n'est qu'un sort, n'y pense même pas, contente-toi de le faire._

Mais maintenant, il est là, et c'est tellement _réel_.

_Désarme-le._

Il le fait. Le dæmon grand-duc de Dumbledore est stoïquement assis sur son épaule, ses yeux dorés le scrutant solennellement. Ils ont la même nuance que ceux d'Addie.

_Un sort, n'y pense même pas._

Mais il y pense. Il vacille, parce que son sort va tuer Albus Dumbledore. Son dæmon hibou va disparaître dans un nuage de poussière d'or. Il sait qu'Addie est quelque part dans les ombres derrière lui, il sait sa terreur, son dégoût, il la sent le supplier de ne pas le faire.

Tuer déchire l'âme ; c'est pour cela que Voldemort n'a pas de dæmon, c'est pour cela que les les dæmons des Mangemorts sont tellement brisés, c'est pour cela que Drago n'a jamais vu son père toucher son dæmon.

Mais il a déjà perdu Addie, de tout façon, non ?

" Tu n'est pas un tueur, Drago, " dit tranquillement Dumbledore, doucement, paternellement. " Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. "

Parfois, Drago aime se demander qui il serait devenu avec des parents différents des siens.

_Un sort, n'y pense même pas._

Il lève sa baguette de nouveau, et il pleure, et il supplie Dumbledore de comprendre, parce que ça rendrait peut-être les choses plus simple.

_Un sort._

Et puis le dæmon de Dumbledore dit très doucement, " Drago, si tu fais cela, tu vas tout perdre. " Et sa voix est paisible, et riche, et musicale.

Drago craque.

Il ne peut pas le faire.

Mais il _doit_ le faire.

" Nous allons tout perdre, si nous ne le faisons pas, " dit doucement Addie, et Drago sursaute et regarde derrière lui. Elle vole sur place, à côté de sa tête, et elle se pose sur son épaule, chaude, lourde, et _présente_.

Il se demande si Dumbledore ressent la même chose que lui quand son dæmon se pose sur son épaule.

" Addie, je ne peux _pas_, " chuchote-t-il.

Elle s'appuie contre lui. " Je sais. "

Ils vont mourir, et il y a une part de Drago que cela ne dérange pas. Il ne va plus y avoir de douleur, plus d'incertitudes, plus personne pour menacer de lui arracher Addie.

Et puis Rogue fait irruption, les autres Mangemorts apparaissent derrière lui, et c'est fini dans un éclair vert et une bouffé d'or.

" Drago, il faut que tu partes, " lui crie Algos, le dæmon de Rogue, dans les oreilles.

On les guide dehors, et c'est comme dans un rêve, il y a des sortilèges et des explosions, et Rogue le pousse, l'emportant ailleurs.

_Cours, Drago._

* * *

" Ils ne l'auraient pas fait, " dit Neala.

" Je sais, " murmure Harry, caressant ses oreilles.

" Ron et Hermione ne nous laisseront pas partir sans eux. "

" Je sais. "

" Nous allons trouver les Horcruxes, Harry. "

" Ouais, je sais. "

Ils sont au Terrier, et Harry n'est pas sûr d'avoir complètement intégré ce qui est arrivé à Dumbledore. Il n'a certainement pas intégré la situation Drago Malefoy. Il a toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'autre garçon, depuis leur rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse quand leur dæmons avaient joué ensemble, et puis ensuite Adrasteia est devenu un phénix et donc, Harry se savait plus où il en était. Il savait que Drago était un Mangemort, mais le voir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie cette nuit là avait été _atroce_.

" Nous le trouverons, lui aussi, " dit-elle, s'enfouissant plus profondément dans sa chemise.

Il la tient serrée contre lui. " Je sais. "

* * *

_À suivre, mais l'auteur n'a pas encore publié le prochain chapitre et, logiquement, je ne l'ai donc pas encore traduit :)  
Laissez une review en attendant ! Merci à tous et à bientôt.  
Pica._


End file.
